I'm Yours, Ske
by Smittydahur99
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been dating in secret for a while, but Naruto wants to be open in public with the raven. Neji, Hinata, and Sakura set up a game of truth or dare with their friends. What will happen next? Read to find out how truth or dare is still one of the best drunk games ever. R&R! Let me know if you want smut later (;


This is my FIRST Sasunaru fanfic to write, so forgive me if you do not like the characteristics of the characters I have displayed! Warning: they may be a little ooc, so watch out!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE SO MANY SASUKExNARUTO MOMENTS!

Please enjoy!

**I'm yours, 'Ske.**

Naruto blinked sleepily as he woke. He yawned softly, stretching his muscular arms as he tried to roll out of bed, only to be stopped by a pair of arms around his midsection. Looking down, he saw the pale arms hugging him tightly, pulling him back to the porcelain chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke mumbled, hiding his face in the blonde locks. "Stay in bed a while longer, we don't have anything planned today. Plus, you're so comfy." Humming softly, the blonde nestled into the warmth and closed his eyes.

"We need to go get groceries today then," Naruto spoke softly.

"We will go get them later," Sasuke returned.

"You mean I will go get them later," Naruto moaned. "I don't know why you still want to keep us a secret, 'ske," Naruto sighed as he rolled over to face the dark orbs of black. Sasuke rolled his eyes before pecking the blonde's lips in a sweet, simple, good morning kiss.

"Think about it, I'm the last heir to the Uchiha clan, and I'm gay. As long as nobody knows about us, we can be together. It's too risky otherwise," Sasuke explained, once again, feeling like he's been repeating himself.

"What if they decide to marry you off to some girl?" Naruto pouted.

"That won't happen," Sasuke replied.

"You know the majority of this village would support us, even the hokage! We would have the world's strongest ninja on our side. Not to mention, we saved everyone," Naruto encouraged.

"Even if that is true, I'm not sure I'm ready, yet," Sasuke sighed, pulling his arms from Naruto's hips. The blonde grit his teeth silently at the loss of contact, suddenly feeling cold. He shivered as he sat up, watching the other begin to dress himself.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up again, 'ske," Naruto sighed, hanging his head.

"It's fine, dobe," Sasuke replied, sliding his green vest over his torso. "Look, I'm going to go grab a few more things from my place. I shouldn't be gone too long." Naruto nodded as he began to crawl out of the bed, dressing himself. He looked up as he pulled on his pants to speak to the raven-haired boy, but all he saw was an open window with flowing curtains. A sad smile crawled onto his face as he moved to close it.

The blonde slipped a fishnet shirt on along with some fingerless gloves. He opened a pouch on the back of his left glove and pulled out a chain necklace. On the chain was a charm: an Uchiha crest, small enough to rest on the middle and index fingers of one's hand. Naruto smiled down at the pendant before squeezing it and tucking it back into its proper place in his glove.

"I'll see you when you get back," he whispered. Naruto sat on his bed and tightened his straps as he began to lose himself in thought.

He and Sasuke had been dating for almost a year; not quite but almost. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit jealous or sad when he saw the other couples holding hands or simply being together in public. He would often spot Sasuke crowded by fan girls or even the small group of fan boys that had begun to chase them. The raven would merely conversate with them now, rather than run away. The blonde couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt when Sasuke would flash one of his rare smiles at them.

At the very beginning of their relationship, Sasuke had so affectionate as to have given him a nickname, Naru-koi. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the memory of the raven blushing madly at the mention of the nickname.

Lately, however, Sasuke had resorted to his old nickname, Dobe. Naruto just assumed he had forgotten about the new once since "dobe" was the name that the raven often used in public.

"I have a lot to be grateful for, though," he mumbled aloud.

"**You deserve the world, kit," **Kyuubi spoke.

"That's what he is to me," Naruto returned.

"**You deserve to be treated better," **Kyuubi stated bluntly.

"But Sasuke does have a good point. He is the last Uchiha" the blonde half shouted.

"**That doesn't excuse the way it makes you feel,"** the fox groaned. **"I even know that you're a sentimental person, and I don't even stay awake long enough to listen to you two."**

"Yeah, but-"

"**No buts, kit,"** Kyuubi interrupted, **"Look, I get that this is a big deal since he is the last Uchiha, but who says the line has to end with him?"**

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"**I am a demon, you know. I could give you the ability to carry a cub, but it would take a lot of my chakra to prepare. It is doable, so think about it. Talk to the Uchiha about it,"** Kyuubi told him.

"You- you can- HUH?!" Naruto shouted out loud.

"**Quiet down and go get food, I'm going to take a nap," **the fox grumbled,

"But you just said-"

"**Quiet, kit,"** he shushed before Naruto could finish. The blonde opened his eyes and slapped his cheeks.

"I'll think about all of that later, I got to go grab food," the blonde reminded himself. Naruto smiled as he made his way to the kitchen so that he could gather a list of items he and Sasuke would need. They had come to an agreement about ramen, though. Naruto had learned to cook when he couldn't afford ramen, so as long as Naruto would cook for them, they could have ramen three times a week, and that satisfied the blonde.

"Alright, so green onion, ramen, rice, ground pork, eggs, onions, potatoes, gyoza wraps, cabbage, oh yeah! Ske' loves fruits, so maybe berries? Apples or bananas?" speaking of the raven, Naruto looked down at the table, spotting Sasuke's water container.

"That thing has seen better days. I'd better get a new one of those, too." Naruto scanned through the cupboards once more before he left his apartment to get groceries. The blonde tucked the list into his jacket pocket before jumping onto the roof and dashing from roof to roof.

"Naruto!" Lee called from the ground. The blonde looked down and made a landing in front of him. Gaara, Hinata, Sai, and Sakura stood beside the raven-haired nin. "You'll never believe it, Naruto!"

"What's up?" the blonde asked.

"Sakura agreed to go on a date with me!" He shouted with a thumbs up.

"Really? That's awesome you guys!" Naruto smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up, I only agreed to one date," Sakura blushed softly.

"That's all I need, because I will have you begging for more!" Lee winked. Sakura rolled her eyes as Hinata laughed.

"What are you up to?" Gaara asked.

"I'm on my way to get some food for the apartment," Naruto admitted. "Gotta eat, ya know!"

"Are you busy this evening?" Hinata asked,

"No, not that I know of. Do you have something in mind?" the blonde asked.

"We're going to get some drinks tonight and play truth or dare at Neji's place, you in?" Lee asked, excited.

"Please say yes," Sai begged. "Don't leave me alone with this bunch, Na-ru-too!" He purred.

"Alright, count me in!" the blonde chuckled.

"I'm glad," Gaara spoke softly, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"We're going to stop by and ask Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Tenten to come, too," Lee admitted. "It's been a while since the whole gang was together."

"Awesome!" Naruto smiled, "I can't wait! Well, I'm going to go get shopping out of the way. Need me to pick up anything in particular?"

"Anything you want to bring, but bring a lot of it," Sai chuckled.

"Believe it," Naruto winked before taking to the rooftops once more and touching down at the market.

~~SxN~~

Sasuke walked to his door and wiped his brow, sweat collected as he had been cleaning his place. It had already been two hours. The knocks came more persistently now, and the raven groaned.

"Will you stop that?" He growled as he opened his door, surprised by the group of people present. "What do you want?"

"We're going to grab some drinks then head to Neji's later tonight. We wanted to see if you would join us?" Lee asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Come on, Sasuke. It will be fun," Sakura encouraged.

"Who is going to be there?" the raven asked.

"Us, Gaara since he is visiting, we ran into Naruto by the market, and he said he would come. We've still got a few more people to ask," Hinata informed.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed.

"Is that a yes?" Lee asked.

"I'll come, now leave. I have stuff to take care of," The raven spoke as he shut his door. The Uchiha listened as the group chuckled and left his doorstep.

"Dobe went to get groceries," he spoke. "It couldn't hurt to go see that he's getting good food, right?" He asked himself, unsure if doing things like this was alight. Decided, the raven dashed from his front door and headed for the market, jumping across the rooftops to avoid any unnecessary run-ins.

~~SxN~~

"So, I've already got the water container. What's next?" he asked himself. The blonde began his stroll around the market place, picking up the various items he had listed. "Mushrooms…mushrooms…" he hummed, looking around for the delectable food.

"Naruto! Wait up!" Gaara half shouted as he came around the corner and stood next to the blonde. "I wanted to come shopping with you."

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled, the red-head hid his face with his bangs as a blush crawled onto his cheeks.

"Mushrooms are over here," Gaara pointed out, looking to the right.

"Thank you, Gaara," Naruto chuckled. "I suck at finding stuff sometimes."

"Let me have a look at your list, and I will help you. We can get out of here faster that way, wouldn't you agree?" Gaara offered, holding out his palm.

"Deal," the blonde agreed, handing the piece of paper to the sand wielder.

However, to the glowing red eyes of the Uchiha, it looked like Naruto was reaching for Gaara's hand in slow motion despite the piece of paper, and Sasuke would have none of it. He could see it in the red head's eyes, he was trying to make a move. Before the paper could make it to the red-haired man's hand, Sasuke swiped it from the blonde, holding it between two fingers.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, surprised to see him.

"Uchiha," Gaara spoke, a slight glare in his eyes. Sasuke glared back before looking down at the paper. Naruto didn't call him by that adorable nickname he made up, Ske'. And it bothered the raven haired nin.

"I'll take care of this, I know where everything is," Sasuke spoke evenly.

"That's not-" Naruto began.

"It's fine, Naru," Gaara smiled, rolling the nickname on his tongue. "I need to go anyway. I told Hinata and Neji I would help them set up for tonight. I also brought with me some of that wine you and I shared last time you visited me," he winked. "I'll make sure to save you some."

"Sweet muscadine, my favorite," he sighed, "I can't wait!" Naruto smiled with a thumbs up, "I'll see you there!"

"We'll see you later," the Uchiha huffed before snatching Naruto's arm and dragging him away to a deserted isle.

"What was that for, Ske'?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the spot where Sasuke grabbed.

"Why is he giving you a nickname? And since when did you visit him and drink wine? How does he know your favorite wine, and I don't?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto chuckled, causing the raven to look up, confused. Naruto placed a soft hand on the raven's cheek.

"Gaara has called me that for a while now, you just weren't around when he did. As for the wine, the last time I visited him was about two years ago while out on a mission. You remember that time I came home with a broken arm?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"I had stopped by there to rest after the big fight for a few days, Gaara took care of my wounds and we drunk some," Naruto explained. "As for it being my favorite, I've only had that sweet wine and a really bitter one Kiba let me try."

"That's all?" Sasuke asked, insecurity flashing across his dark eyes for a moment, but the blonde of course noticed.

"That's all," Naruto smiled, leaning forward to whisper in the raven's ear, "Sasu-sama." The blonde licked the exposed ear before blowing cool air on it. Sasuke blushed brightly before bringing a hand to his ear to cover it. The raven never got used to the blonde's hidden dominant side. Though Sasuke was the seme, he could definitely be seen as the uke at times like this.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke breathed, only the blonde could make him like this.

"Don't worry, 'Ske, no one is around," Naruto assured, his fox senses keeping him keen. "Now…Did you come here to keep me company?"

"I did," Sasuke replied.

"I don't have much left to get," Naruto told him, glancing over his list. "I appreciate you coming, but you don't have to stay with-"

"I wanted to," Sasuke said as he glanced over the list. "You were going to get me a new thermos?" he asked.

"Your old one looks like garbage," Naruto chuckled. "I can handle the rest of the list though, Ske. Don't you want to go home and get ready for the party?" he asked.

"You coming?" the raven asked as he began walking down the aisle.

"Are you listening to me?" Naruto groaned.

"You would be in here forever if I hadn't shown up. I'm staying, and I'm paying," Sasuke asserted, happy once more to be called that nickname by his favorite person.

"Wow, maybe I should hang out with Gaara more often if it gets me free food and spending time with you in public," the blonde admitted, throwing his hands up and folding them so that they rested behind his head.

"Dobe," Sasuke spoke softly, gauging the blonde's reaction. "Naru-koi."

"Eh?" Naruto jerked, looking at the Uchiha with a bright red blush on his face, Sasuke smirked as he continued to look for the rest of the items on the list, leaving a shocked Naruto behind.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted, catching up to him.

~~SxN~~

Sasuke groaned to himself as he stood quietly in Neji's large living room. He leaned against the wall, propped up by a foot and his arms crossed, he closed his eyes. 'Where is that dobe?' he thought to himself. 'He should have been here before me; he lives so much closer.'

The only ones who showed up were Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Sai, Kiba, and Sasuke. The Uchiha knew he should have gone to Naruto's place first. He wasn't a people person.

The raven was brought from his thoughts by the giggling girls. Each one them past the point of tipsy. Sasuke rolled his eyes once more before he looked towards the sound of the creaking door.

Now, the sight walking into the room made each person do a double take. Naruto walked into the packed living room with a guilty grin on his face while holding up a brown bag.

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm late, but I brought drinks!" Naruto cheered, though none of the others were listening to what he said.

The blonde was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight-fit, royal blue, button down shirt. The top four buttons were left undone, leaving Naruto's golden chest exposed. As the Kyuubi container moved, the shirt tugged and outlined his muscles. His broad shoulders and muscled back looked so good. His hair looked like it usually did, but was slightly swayed to one side. It fit with the outfit so well. The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Naruto, did you paint your nails black?" Sai asked, being the first to break from the trance all of them had been under.

"Yeah," he answered, "I thought it would match the outfit."

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the nail polish type," Kiba chuckled.

"You look hot, Na-ru-to-kun," Hinata sung with a chuckle. Said boy blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Who knew Uzumaki could clean up so nicely!" Ino half shouted, throwing her drink into the air.

"You both look pretty, too, Hinata, Ino," Naruto winked.

"Show up when you can," Gaara teased. Naruto laughed as he handed the booze to the red-head.

Sasuke's stoic features wouldn't allow him to show the dissatisfaction he felt. He stared forward at the blonde, boring his eyes into the back of his blonde head.

Naruto hadn't even paid him any mind since he walked into the door. From the moment the blonde stepped inside, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of him. 'How could he acknowledge that Hyuga before me? Much less complement them?' his mind questioned before switching gears. 'Where did dobe find tight pants like that? Doesn't he know they fit his ass so well? He's making want to- UGH! He must be wearing them to tease me. I'll get him for-'

"'Ske?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of the raven's face. "Saskueeeee!" Naruto half shouted, startling the raven. Once he broke from his trance, Sasuke was having trouble hiding his blush at the closeness of his blonde. "Come on, 'Ske, we're about to go and play truth or dare," Naruto told him before turning and walking to follow the others who headed to the kitchen. The raven grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him back to his chest, placing a hand on the Kyuubi holder's back and butt, pressing them flush against one another. Naruto blushed. "S-Ske?"

"This outfit," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "these pants," He breathed as he tracked his hand down Naruto's thigh and back to his rear, squeezing gently. Naruto yelped as he clung to the Sasuke's shirt. "Your exposed chest," Sasuke spoke once more before bringing Naruto's eyes to meet his own. "Did you wear this outfit to tease me, Naru-koi?" Sasuke purred.

"N-n-n-n-no! I-I just put it on and left home in a rush!" Naruto exclaimed defensively.

"After we go home," Sasuke purred, leaning closer to Naruto's face, "I'm going punish you for this, Naru-koi," the raven smirked before planting a kiss on the blonde's face before heading to the kitchen. Naruto threw a quiet fist into the air when the raven was no longer in sight.

'Kyuubi, you're a freaking genius,' Naruto cheered.

'Of course, I am,' the fox smirked, 'get back out there, kit.'

Naruto quickly joined the others, buttoning two of the buttons on his shirt as he made his way to the full table. An empty beer bottle sat at the center of the table. The last empty seat was between Sasuke and Hinata. The blonde quickly seated himself between the two and crossed his arms.

"Naruto, how come you buttoned your shirt? Did you get cold?" Hinata asked.

"I just caught a slight chill," Naruto assured.

"Alright, so who is going first?" Neji asked, taking a sip of sake.

"I vote Gaara since he is our guest," Lee spoke.

"I agree!" Ino chimed.

"Very well," the red head spoke softly. He reached forward and spun the bottle. All watched quietly as it came to a stop, right in front of Sasuke.

"Uchiha," Gaara spoke. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sasuke replied.

"I dare you to switch seats with me," Gaara spoke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, tensed slightly. Naruto noticed and placed a quick hand on the Uchiha's thigh.

"No questions!" Sakura spoke up.

"Now move it, Sasuke!" Lee cheered.

"Hn," was all the raven said as he and Gaara switched places. Once seated, Sasuke watched Gaara shed his jacket and place it over Naruto's shoulders.

"Arigato," Naruto smiled.

"Your turn, Uchiha," Neji spoke, still sipping his sake. Sasuke's eye twitched before he spun the bottle. It came to a stop on Neji Hyuuga.

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"Dare," Neji returned.

"I dare you to take two shots of the vodka Naruto brought," Sasuke grinned.

"Two?" Neji asked. "Very well," he said as he walked to the bar were all of their alcohol was placed. He uncapped the bottle and poured himself a shot in two glasses.

"Ske, you know that's cruel," Naruto snickered. "That stuff is strong."

"The poor fool," Kiba chuckled.

"He can handle it," Hinata smiled. Neji turned and grabbed one of the glasses and shooting it down. Immediately, the Hyuga began to hack and cough, holding his chest.

"That stuff burns," Neji breathed.

"One more," Lee cheered. Neji looked to the glass grudgingly before taking it and downing it, managing his coughing this time. He placed the glass back onto the counter before returning to the table.

"My turn," Neji smirked before spinning the bottle. It came to an abrupt stop on Naruto. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," Naruto chuckled.

"What is your sexuality?" Neji asked, leaning forward and sipping his sake. Sasuke looked to the blonde, watching for his response.

"You can't ask something like that!" Hinata interrupted.

"It's alright," Naruto spoke. "I'm gay." Gasps were heard from the girls around the table.

"That means I get to be Naruto-kun's best friend!" Hinata and Sakura spoke at the same time before giving one another the death glare. Sasuke was a bit taken back, but he smirked. That was just like his Naruto to be blunt and honest.

"Interesting," Gaara spoke softly, turning his full attention to the blonde. He turned and glanced to the Hyuuga sitting next to him. Hinata nodded at him.

"Naruto, it's your turn," She spoke, handing him the bottle.

"Alright! He cheered. He grabbed the glass and spun it quickly. Each watched, hoping that they wouldn't be next. The bottle came to a stop in front of Hinata. "Truth or Dare, Hinata?"

"Dare," she chuckled.

"I dare you to drink from one of those bigger sake bottles for ten seconds," he smirked.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped.

"I've never seen drunk Hinata," he defended. "I think it would be interesting to see!" Hinata stood and walked to the bar. She picked up the biggest sake bottle she could see, took off the lid, and began to chug it. The group counted down for her, laughing.

"Three…two…one!" They shouted, and Hinata slammed the bottle to the bar, panting.

"Teehehe," she murmured, "I did it." The Hyuga sat back down to the table and grabbed the bottle and spun it.

"Alright!" Kiba shouted as he landed on him. "Finally!"

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare!" he shouted.

"I dare you to address the rest of us as senpai for the rest of the game," she chuckled. "Not only that, but you have to say it flirty."

"Whyyyyyyy?" he asked.

"You asked for a dare," Naruto chuckled.

"Give me the bottle." Kiba groaned, reaching for it.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hinata asked, wrinkling her eye brows.

"Give me the bottle, Hinata-s-senpai," he asked kindly, causing the others to snicker. She handed him the glass and he spun it, rubbing his hands together as it came to a stop of the pinkette.

"Truth or Dare, Sakura-senpai?" Kiba asked.

"Dare, duh," she spoke.

"I dare you to do body shot off of Lee-senpai," Kiba laughed.

"Alright," she smiled, pulling Lee to stand with her.

"W-w-w-w-wait!" Lee blushed as he was dragged to the bar. Sakura moved aside enough bottles so that Lee could lay on the counter. She ripped open his shirt. "Can't you slow down!"

"Alright, Sakura!" Naruto cheered.

"She's shameless," Sai whispered.

"Quit whining!" she ordered. She prepared a shot of vodka, poured a small amount of salt on Lee's chest, and placed a lime at his mouth.

"Aren't you embarrassed at all?" he whined, blushing madly.

"Please, I've seen you naked plenty." She winked before taking the shot and licking the salt from his chest. She finished by teasingly taking the lime from his mouth. Tossing the lime peel in the garbage, she smirked. "Done." She spoke as she dragged the madly blushing ninja back to the table.

"Nicely done," Sasuke snickered.

"Hand me the bottle, please," she smiled. Kiba did as he was asked and passed the bottle to the smirking pinkette. She spun it and it came to a stop in front of Sai.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"I supposed truth," he groaned.

"Who did you like more when we worked together, Naruto or me?" she asked.

"Definitely Naruto," he answered, a little too quickly for her liking. Naruto only chuckled at this.

"Why?" she asked.

"His ass is way nicer to look at than yours," he replied, taking a sip of whiskey.

"What?!" she and the rest of the table shouted.

"One question at a time, please," he mused, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. Lee groaned as it finally landed on him.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," Lee replied.

"If you could sleep with one man at this table, who would it be?" he asked.

"Why?" Lee shrieked.

"It's okay, just answer," Sakura chuckled.

"Well…" Lee murmured. "If I had to be honest, it would be either Naruto or Sasuke."

"Nani?!" both boys shouted.

"Well, Naruto is a beautiful man. So youthful and full of life! I feel if I had to that this would be a fun experience. Sasuke seems like the 'don't kiss and tell' type. So, if I had to do it with him, he wouldn't tell anyone," Lee spoke.

"But you have to pick one," Sai urged.

"Uhm…" he fidgeted. "I suppose Sasuke, Naruto is too close of a friend."

"Hard pass," Sasuke spoke quickly before swallowing some sake, relieved that Lee wouldn't pick his kitsune. Naruto on the other hand was having trouble holding in a chuckle.

"Now give me that damn bottle," Lee blushed. He spun it and it landed on none other than Neji. "Truth or Dare, Hyuga?"

"Truth," he spoke calmly, once again sipping at sake.

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever seen with your Byakugan?" he asked.

"An interesting question," Sai cooed.

"I've seen every one of you naked," he answered calmly. "I also know who has the biggest dick."

"Really who?" Kiba asked.

"One question per truth," Neji chuckled. "I can say that the two strongest ninjas in our village are in the top ranks." Naruto and Sasuke both chuckled at this. "Also, I've seen Kakashi without his mask."

"Lucky Hyuga bastard," Naruto muttered.

"I want to know what he looks like!" Sakura chimed in.

"Give me the bottle," Neji said as he reached for it. Lee passed it to him. Neji spun the bottle at a speed to where he could approximate who it would land on. He smirked when his guess came into fruition.

"Naruto," Neji hummed. "Truth or dare?"

"You got me last time!" Naruto whined. "How is that fair?" he asked.

"Just answer the question," Neji replied.

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you to do a body shot off of Gaara and sit in his lap until your next turn," Neji smirked.

"Huh?" Naruto shouted. "Isn't that like two dares?" he flustered. He made eye contact with the Uchiha for a moment. He tried to convey that he wanted the Uchiha to step in.

"Don't tell me your chicken, Naru," Gaara teased.

"Come on," Hinata cheered. "Don't be afraid." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew what they were up to. He could tell they were trying to set Gaara up with Naruto. He and the blonde made eye contact once more.

"Who says I'm afraid?!" Naruto scoffed. He wasn't going to let them think he was a coward, but he paused for a second. 'Is this alright? What does Sasuke think?' He looked to the Uchiha who seemed like he didn't care. What else was he supposed to do.

'Right, no one is supposed to know about us, so if I do this, no one will suspect anything between me and Sasuke.' He reasoned with himself. Happy with his solution, he grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him up to stand beside him.

"That's what I'm talking about," Gaara chuckled. "Will you rip off my shirt like Sakura did to Lee?" he teased.

"I think you're more than capable of undressing yourself," Naruto returned with a smirk.

"Very well," Gaara smirked, beginning to pull off his shirt. Meanwhile, Sasuke was wrestling with himself. He knew he couldn't intervene, but if he didn't… 'Naru-koi…' was all the Uchiha could think. 'Is he really going to go through with this?' He couldn't do anything but watch as the blonde did as he was dared, he prepared a shot of vodka, put some salt on Gaara's chest, and placed a lime at the red-head's mouth.

"Don't fall for me after this," Naruto teased before taking his shot. Naruto smiled as he finished the shot. Sasuke felt his cheeks light up at the sight. Naruto's tongue came from his mouth slowly and he quickly licked the salt from Gaara's chest.

Gaara was smirking, 'How could I not fall for such a hot man?' He thought. The two made eye contact. Sasuke was seething. Finally, Naruto moved to the red-head's head and reached out of the lime with his tongue before grabbing it with his teeth and finishing the first part of his dare. Sasuke's eye began to twitch, and it didn't go unnoticed by the pinkette. 'I'll kill him.' The Uchiha glared.

"Nicely done," Neji chuckled. "Now for the second part of the dare."

"I know, I know," Naruto spoke. Gaara reached for Naruto's hand and pulled him alongside himself. He sat in his chair and pulled the blonde into his lap. He placed a hand at Naruto's back and the other across Naruto's thighs. "Comfy?" Naruto asked.

"Incredibly," Gaara purred. Naruto glanced to the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes were closed. The raven was having trouble keeping his sharingan and rinnegan in place. He was livid. He kept telling himself that Naruto was his, but if he opened his eyes and saw Naruto sitting in another man's lap, he just might kill Gaara.

Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she replied.

"Would you go on a date with me now if I had asked you?" he asked.

"Still no, little bro," she replied with a chuckle.

"Ouch," Naruto chuckled. The pinkette now grabbed the bottle, deciding to do an experiment, she did an approximated spin and smirked when the bottle stopped on the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied, hoping she would dare him to drink, he needed to get drunk if he was going to survive this.

"I dare you to pick up Naruto and keep him on your lap until your next turn," she smirked at how quickly he opened his eyes, "and he's not allowed to move regardless of future dares."

"That's no fair!" Gaara whined, wrapping his arms around Naruto's midsection, sending Naruto's arms into the air and a gasp to escape his lips. "Can't he stay with me a little longer?"

"Hey!" Naruto gasped.

"Bite me," Sakura chuckled. "Sasuke, are you going to do it are you too chicken?"

Sasuke snickered at the pitiful attempt of a challenge. Naruto watched carefully as the Uchiha stood and walked over to he and Gaara. The red-head trailed his hand to Naruto's ass, making sure the Uchiha watched. Sasuke quickly snatched up the blonde and walked back to his seat. He sat down and placed the blonde in his lap comfortably. He visibly relaxed since his koi was no longer within the red-head's grasp.

"Why does everyone want me to sit in a guy's lap?" Naruto asked, blushing.

"Its because you're attractive, Naruto," Ino chimed.

"Sasuke, its' your turn," the blonde huffed as he crossed arms, causing him to grind against the Uchiha. Sasuke reached for the bottle and spun it, thrusting upward slightly as he did so. Naruto held in a gasp.

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked, the bottle landed on Ino.

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you to kiss Neji," Sasuke replied coolly.

"What?" both shouted.

"You wanted a dare," Sasuke replied. Reluctantly, Ino rose and walked over to the Hyuga. She quickly leaned down and landed a kiss on his cheek.

"You didn't say where," she smirked.

"Very true," The Uchiha replied, shifting so he could seemingly get more comfortable, when in reality, he was pressing his growing bulge into Naruto's ass. Said blonde was having trouble not making noise. He was getting horny, and they both knew it. Naruto began to panic. If Sasuke wasn't more careful, they would be found out by either the Hyuga's or Kiba's sense of smell.

Ino grabbed the bottle and spun it. All of them watched as it came to a stop on the red-head. Gaara smiled.

"Truth," he replied to the unanswered question.

"Do you have a crush on Naruto?" she asked the obvious question.

"Yes, I do," he answered honestly. Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke's erection fell as a scowl replaced it. "And I would love for you to be my boyfriend, Naru," he stated.

"So bold!" Lee shouted.

"I can't believe he asked that in front of all of us," Kiba stated.

"Well, what do you say to that Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Um, well…I…" Naruto stuttered.

"Even though you're sitting in another man's lap, please consider it. I would do most anything to make you happy, Naru," Gaara added.

"I'm flattered, Gaara. Really, but I-" He gasped when he felt Sasuke begin to stand, keeping Naruto close. He pulled the blonde so that his chest was pressed against his own. "Ske?" Naruto asked, placing his palms against the raven's torso.

"I've had enough of this," Sasuke growled, his bangs covering his face. "Naruto is MINE!" He shouted before he kissed the blonde in front of them all. Naruto couldn't do anything but blush as he slowly began to kiss back. Naruto's eyes were wide when the raven broke from the kiss with a smile. The red-head growled, stepping closer to the two.

"You can't just claim him as yours," Gaara said as he stood. "Naruto can be with whoever he wants."

"You see, that's the thing. He is with who he wants to be with," Sasuke said proudly. He looked down to the blushing blonde that was flush against him. Naruto looked up to him, smiling uncontrollably.

"You're okay with them knowing?" he askes shyly.

"I don't care who knows, Naruto. You're mine. That's all that matters," Sasuke answered honestly.

"It's about damn time you two," Kiba groaned.

"For real," Sakura groaned. "Alright, Hinata, pay up."

"Hinata is a bit indisposed at the moment," Neji informed, pointing to the ground.

"Nani?" Naruto asked. "You bet on us?!"


End file.
